Haunted
by therockinCookie
Summary: The Cahills are lured to a mansion near the Cahill Island. They are stuck inside and haunted by four Vespers...  Could they survive this terrible ordeal and get out alive?
1. Prolouge

**Yay! I got a new idea for a story! It might be bad so I'm warning you now.**

**_Caution: Reading this story might damage your brain cells!_ I'm a horrible writer…so I'm a little hesitant to post this story. I really want to write a horror story, so I'm trying. I'm just hoping it would not turn out like a disaster like my other story…Oh, and this story might contain excessive cheesiness! (Because I can't write.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. But, I do own my plot! :D**

* * *

><p>The Year of 1807<p>

Four Vespers kids were running around playing tag around a giant mansion.

"Gotcha!" a 10- year old boy named Eric called as he tagged his sister.

"No, I'm on base!" cried 6-year old Lexi.

"Hey Drake, How about me?" yelled 8-year Zach.

"No! Try to get me!" 4-year old Belle called.

Eric stopped running and moved his hands in a T-shape. "Okay, times out. I'm tired."

Groans came from his siblings. Eric began to start a new game of hide-and-seek until he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen.

"Follow me," called Eric to his siblings. He was curious to see what happened. Eric peeked through the kitchen door and saw his parents talking to a person on the phone.

"So, they didn't have the ring—,

"I know it's important. The Cahills ruined everything and –,"

"Are they talking about the Cahills again?" asked Belle.

"Yes," replied Eric. "I think they're talking about Damien's ring."

"They failed. Our relatives failed. Do you think they're passing the duty to mom and dad?" Zach whispered.

"Maybe— this is important." Eric whispered back. "One day…it will be our job."

* * *

><p>The Year of 1810 (Three years later)<p>

Belle was trying not to cry. She was holding her older sister Lexi's hand and a bouquet of flowers. Today was a sad day.

_My mommy and daddy died today_. She thought. _Why? They didn't do anything!_

However Belle did know the real reason. Her mom and dad failed to retrieve the Damien's ring. They spread rumors to Cahills about having secret documents. The Cahills of course fell for it and came to their house but, they wouldn't hand over the ring. The Madrigals who came didn't even wear the ring.

_And mommy and daddy kill them_. Belle thought. She knew it was her job to hate the Cahills but, she couldn't help wondering that the Cahills haven't done anything wrong. Belle wished the world would become a nice, non-violent place…but _that_ will never happen.

They next day, the Vespers came to their mansion. They were furious.

_And scary…_The Vespers saw that her parents didn't get the ring after three years…and they killed them.

_Why would my own relatives kill my parents?_ Belle thought despairingly.

Her relatives also didn't provide a funeral. They left her parents in the living room, leaving her siblings to care.

_The screams, the crying...I never felt so lonely._

Tonight, is the small family own sad private funeral. Belle gripped Lexi's hand harder. A tear rolled down Lexi's cheek. Eric and Zach hauled the tombs in the pit, which they dug.

After that, the family slowly went into their mansion in silence.

"What now?" Lexi asked in a pained voice.

"Do you think we'll get the job of trying to get the ring?" asked Zach.

Eric shook his head. "I don't think so, after what our parents had done."

"Ummm," murmured Lexi. "We should honor them. I love my mom and dad."

"You're right," said Eric. "Let's make a vow. The Vespers would not approve of _us _trying to retrieve the ring but, it's our honor for our parents. And…we would not rest until we accomplished."

He spoke so loud and determined that it scared Belle.

"Now who's with me?"

"Yeah!" yelled her siblings. Belle hesitated. She wanted her parents to be proud but, what's so special about a ring? She thought her siblings were exaggerating about not resting until they find the ring.

_Stop! Pull yourself together! You are a Vesper and you don't give up. And were you scared? Don't be!_ Belle silently yelled.

Her siblings were looking at her expectantly.

"Well?" Zach said.

Belle forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

><p>The Year of 1811 (One year later)<p>

They children were shot in their basement by the Vespers a year later. Eventually, the Vespers found out they were trying to get the ring by luring Cahills to their territory. It wasn't their job and the kids paid a rough price. Their blood still stains the basement and their sprits still roam around the mansion. As they vowed, the children would _never _rest until they have that ring.

**TA DA! Here's the prologue! Do you think it's good?** ** I hope it's not horrible and I'm sorry if you don't get it. I want to make this story so scary that it will give you nightmares. Mwahahaha! I'm evil. (Just kidding!)If you have any scary ideas please tell me because I don't watch a lot of horror movies. (They scare me.****) I tried to make the Vespers mean but, I made Belle a nice Vesper. (If there ever such a thing…) Sorry if there are grammar mistakes and I might post a chapter soon. Please review and Constructive Criticism is welcomed! **


	2. The Beginning

**First chapter is here! Yay! Let's see if I can do this. There's no scary stuff yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues**…**:(**

One year after the clue hunt…

Amy looked up at the dark mansion, the wind whipping her hair. She had no idea why she was here. The mansion was on an island near the Cahill Island and it looked like no one had been here in ages.

"Aw, man! Why did Fiske told us to go here again?" asked Dan.

"He said there are important papers in this place," Nellie replied.

"Fiske would not leave us here!"

"Yeah, and he did act a little weird."

"Huh?" said Dan. "How was he weird?"

"Were you even _listening_ to him? Anyway, he was incredibly eager to get us here. He also said he's going tell the other Cahills to come too!" replied Nellie.

Amy tried to see through the dust windows. She thought she saw a glimpse of movement but, it fleetingly left her mind.

"I don't think there are important documents inside," she said.

"Oh! Fiske also said to bring Damien's ring," said Nellie.

"This?" Amy held out the ring which was attached to a chain around her neck. "Fiske never wants the ring to be carried everywhere."

"That was he said. Come to think of it, that was weird."

The sunlight reflected the light from the ring as Amy held it up. The light shown in the mansion's window and there was excited hiss.

_Yesssss…_

"Did you hear that?" Amy asked.

"The voice that said _yes_?" Dan replied quickly. "No…I didn't."

Nellie rolled her eyes. "I heard nothing. You two must have been watching too many horror movies."

"I don't like horror movies," Amy said. "And, I'm positive someone had said 'yes'" I wonder who could it be?"

"I presume, maybe us," replied a silky voice. Amy, Dan, and Nellie froze. Then slowly they turned around and faced their distant British cousins.

"Why would you say that?" Dan asked suspiciously.

Natalie smirked. "Why, hello to you too. Did you really believe we said that?"

"No," Nellie quickly replied.

"It was a bit amusing to see you shocked though. Wouldn't you agree, sister?" Ian said.

Natalie nodded.

"Why are you here?" Dan asked.

"We got a call from Fiske. He said to come here and help you retrieve important documents. His voice was strange," answered Ian.

"It does sound strange. Maybe he's not Fiske?" agreed Natalie.

Dan eyes widened. Amy wondered what's going on in his head, probably thinking that Fiske is actually a ninja in disguise.

"So you really came to help us?" Amy asked. _Why would the Kabras do that?_

"Well," said Natalie. "Fiske told us that there are documents, secrets about us as well. Perhaps it contained our weaknesses." **(A/N: I'm trying to talk British. Hope it's working out!)**

"He didn't tell us that this place contains documents about us," Amy said.

"Well, you're not the only one," a male voice called out.

The five bystanders turned to see who had said that.

"Hamilton!" cried Dan. "I missed you! It'd been a year."

"Hey Dan-o! What's up?" Hamilton said.

"You're here too?" Nellie asked. Obviously, Fiske really thought they would need all the help they can get…if that's really is Fiske.

"Yeah, Fiske called us at 2 AM!" exclaimed Madison. "He said we need to go to some place so, we snuck out of the house."

Natalie glanced at the Holts. "So, that's why you're wearing plaid pajamas. Nice apparel." She smirked.

Madison and Reagan rolled their eyes. "Whatever!"

"Wait," Dan said. "If you live somewhere in the U.S.—

"Milwaukee—

"Yeah, then how did you get here _without_ your parents? This place is not even on the map!"

"There was a helicopter in our backyard but, we didn't see the pilot. When we landed in Ireland, Hamilton hijacked a boat to get here," Reagan replied.

"Wow," said Ian sarcastically. "Umm…You had said something about not knowing that there are documents with information about us?"

"Uh yeah," Hamilton gulped. "Fiske—who didn't sound like himself— told us it was the _Vespers_' headquarters."

"I heard about that too!" a female voice called out. Sinead who was holding her two brothers walked up to them.

"Let me guess, Fiske also called you?" asked Dan.

The three Starlings nodded.

Ned pointed at the dark mansion. "He told us it was the Vespers' headquarters.—

But, he also did mention this place containing secrets," Ted finished.

"Is this place really that bad?" Nellie asked. "I wonder who's coming to help us next."

"Oh yeah," Dan said. "I have to tell you something. I think that is not –,"

"Yo! My peeps!" Jonah shouted to them as he ran up a hill to the mansion.

"Jonah, you too?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah, I got a call from Fiske as well."

As everybody continued their conversation, Amy noticed the wind getting stronger. _Maybe we should inside._ She thought. However when she glanced at the mansion again, the place didn't welcome her.

"It's getting a little chilly here," Natalie said. "Maybe we should head in."

They began walking toward the door.

* * *

><p>Madison was the first to try to open the door. She pushed and pulled it but, the door wouldn't open.<p>

"Ugh!" grunted Madison. "Is Fiske sure that this is the right place? Looks deserted."

"Here, let me try," said Hamilton.

As soon as Hamilton walked to the door, the door creaked open like it has just invited them in. There were no lights, which Dan thought was creepy. The door also just opened to a hallway…that never seems to end.

"Wow, I barely did anything," Hamilton muttered and walked in the mansion. Everybody followed him and Dan was the last person to enter. The hallway was dingy and the only light was from the door, which they left open just in case. Suddenly Dan remembered what he was going to say.

"Hey, Jonah," Dan called. "Was there anything unusual about Fiske when he called?"

Jonah answered. "Yeah, it was whispery but, I guess that's how Fiske talked."

"Well," Dan said. "Every single on of you said he talked unusual and about how he wanted us to be here. He told Amy to bring Damien's ring which is also unusual. And—

Amy has Damien Vesper's _ring_?" Natalie asked surprised.

"Yeah she does," Dan continued. "He told us to go into this house that might be a Vespers' headquarters but it's obvious no one lives here anymore. So this is strange and Fiske is not even here!"

"So, you're point Dan is," Amy asked nervously.

"I think that wasn't Fiske. I remembered the _real_ Fiske told me he was in California last night. I think the imposter is a –gulped— Vesper! He tried to lure us here and it worked! Maybe he had some plan to kill us all!"

"But, if you're right," Nellie whispered. "That means the guy either fled like he doesn't care or he's in this house_ right now_."

"You think it's true?" asked Sinead.

"I t-think it i-is," stuttered Amy. "Why would he ask me to bring the ring? It's obvious the Vespers a-always want to g-get the ring."

"Then lets get out of here!" cried Natalie. "We had stayed here too long!"

Dan turned and ran to the door. He was about to walked right out of the house until the door shut in his face. The whole hallway became pitched black.

"Owwwww," yelped Dan as he rubbed his forehead with one hand. Dan used his other hand and tried the handle. It didn't budge. He pushed the door and it occurred to him that the door will not open.

"Uhhh Guys," Dan explained "I think we're stuck in here. The door will not open."

"It's pitched black and I can't see," complained Natalie.

"It's always pitched black for me, so I don't mind," Ted joked**. (A/N: I know, that joke is not funny at all.)**

No one smiled. They were worried about how they can get out.

"Oh boy," said Hamilton. "Mom and Dad would be so mad when they find us not in bed."

"And worried," Reagan added.

"Dudes, let's just keep walking. Maybe there's a back door in this mansion," said Jonah.

"I agree," replied Nellie.

"Since it's pitched black, move your hands along the wall," said Amy who must have been recalling lessons about fire safety from school. **(A/N: I remember that lesson from school. I had to go in this fire truck that was pitched black! I bumped my head too many times…)**

Dan felt his way through the hallway. Everybody must have been doing the same too.

"Should we stick together or go our separate ways?" called out Ian.

Amy answered back. "Let's stick together. Who knows what we might encounter in this place."

Dan thought it was a good idea. He felt the wall curved and he made a right turn. It didn't occur to Dan that the hallway was branching out, dividing the Cahills from one another.

**Finally! This took forever to write! This chapter is more like the second part of the Prologue. Did it sound awkward?...I couldn't find the perfect wording. But, next chapter the scary stuff begins! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry for any grammar and OOC mistakes just don't kill me! If you have any scary ideas, you are welcomed to share them! :D Please review and constructive criticism is welcome! **


	3. Day One

**Who's ready to be scared? Mwahahahaha! Okay, some of you might not be scared but, I'm trying! Turn on scary music for full effect. I'd listen to Bring Me Back to Life by Evanescence while writing this chapter. :D Thanks for the AWESOME RageRunsStill for Beta-ing this! Yippee!**

***Ted is blind in this story and Ned has headaches...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues…**

DAY ONE

Jonah Wizard moved his hands along the walls and felt a curve to the left.

_Ouch!_ he thought as he bumped his head on a wooden door. Jonah moved his hands and gripped the door handle. _Yes! Is it a way out?_

He turned the handle and it opened to… a living room. Jonah gingerly walked in. The lights were flickering, but that didn't scare Jonah. There were blood stains on the carpet and on the sofas.

_Something bad must had happened here before,_ Jonah thought as he stared at the crimson stains. Then he heard singing… rap.

Jonah turned around and saw the T.V. on. _Was that on before?_

Jonah didn't remember, but the screen was showing a video of him singing on tour. Jonah recalled that moment when he was singing his top single "How the Feuding Hurts." His fans were screaming and shouting praise to him. He felt so proud and happy, even though he was in a room with blood everywhere. However, there were no fans screaming for Jonah in the video, which he thought was odd. When the song ended, the scene moved and showed the seats… but _no one_ was sitting there. There was only one sound… one person clapping.

Jonah froze. The clapping didn't come from the video. It was coming from someone in _this_ room.

* * *

><p>Sinead Starling ran through the hallway as fast as she could while holding Ted.*<p>

_When does this hallway ever end?_ she thought.

"Um, Sinead," she heard Ned called out. "Where is everybody? They're not behind us anymore."

"Do you think they found a way out?" Ted asked.

Sinead replied, "I don't think so. If they have, they would have told us. Let's just keep going straight."

She gulped. _Where did they go? I remember we had to stick together in case—_

Sinead lost her train of thought because she saw a bright blue light at the end of the tunnel.

"There's a way out!" she cried to her brothers and they broke in a run.

When they were halfway, Sinead stopped. She saw a silhouette leaning against the wall. It looks like he was waiting for them.

"Why did you stop? I saw light," Ted panted."Is something wrong?"

"There's someone there," said Ned. "He looks like a fourteen or fifteen-year-oldboy. Maybe it's Ian or Hamilton!"

"It doesn't look like them," Sinead whispered. "Let's turn back… I don't there's a door at the end."

The three Starlings turned and ran back. The hallway became dark again.

_Back where we started,_Sinead thought as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Umm, Sinead? Ted?" Ned asked. "Is that who I think it is?"

Sinead looked up and squinted. At the end of the hallway, was the silhouette again! But this time, he was walking _toward_ them.

"I can't see," whispered Ted. "But shall we run?"

There was no person coming toward them. Only the shadow moved. Sinead saw that its mouth was moving.

She tensed. She couldn't run anymore because she was tired and the voice was terrifying.

"_IIIIII wooonnnnn'tt hurrrrrrt yoooooou. Jussssst hannnd oooovvver the rinnnnnnng." _

"Who said that?"whispered Ned.

Sinead felt a tap on her shoulder. _"I think I did…."_

* * *

><p>The three Holts siblings ran down a long corridor in the dark.<p>

_Where are we going?_ Hamilton thought. _And where is everybody?_

"Ow!" Madison cried, rubbing her head. "It's so dark! I can't see!"

"You just bumped your head against a door, chill," said Hamilton dully.

"A door?"Reagan exclaimed. "Maybe we can get out of here!"

"You're right," Hamilton said. He felt against the wall until he found the door handle. Hamilton gave the door a push and it opened easily. It opened to a flight of stairs.

The siblings descended into a room… that must have been the basement.

"Look, a lantern!" Madison said and took it off its hook. "Finally, some light!"

She shined the light around the basement. Hamilton saw the blood smears against the walls and the floor. There were also bones and skulls all around.

Reagan gulped. "These bones look small. I think they belonged to children."

"Let's just keep walking," Hamilton said. He didn't want to admit it but, he was scared. He felt something bad was going to happen... or it might be the presence in the basement.

"There's another door!" Madison pointed to a metal door at the end of the room.

The three raced up the stairs to the other door. It was chained, but Hamilton broke it. The door opened to another hallway.

"I'm glad I have this lantern," smiled Madison.

In the eerie light, Hamilton noticed that Madison was trying not to be scared. Reagan was glancing around worriedly.

"Hey, there's a room," Madison opened the door and it led them into a pink, girly bedroom. She made a face. "Yuck!"

There was a tea table and a bed. The wallpaper had pink flowers on it, but it looked dusty. _No one had slept in this room for a long time,_ Hamilton noted. _However, the room looks cozy and safe, might as well stay here._

"I don't know about you guys," he called to his sisters, "but I'm exhausted!"

Hamilton flopped on the pink bed. It was soft and warm. _Maybe this place isn't so bad._

"I'm hungry," complained Reagan.

"Well, I'm not," he heard Madison say. "Here, there's a cookie on the table. It looked freshly baked."

Hamilton looked up.

"There's a cookie? Where?" he asked.

Madison looked at the table. "There's only one cookie and I gave it to Reagan."

Hamilton glared at her.

"What?"

"I don't like it," said Reagan. "It tastes weird so I threw half of it out."

"It's okay," answered Hamilton. "As long as you're full. We might be staying here long, so get some sleep."

And with that, Hamilton closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Psst!" Nellie whispered to Dan and Amy. "Over here, I found a door."<p>

"Yes, a way out!" Dan whispered loudly.

"Where is everybody?" Amy whispered. She had a really bad feeling something tragic had happened to them.

She followed Dan and Nellie into a bedroom.It was a nice bedroom, with velvet sheets. The light switch didn't work because it is an abandoned house, but Nellie found a candle…that was already lit.

"Whoa," said Nellie in awe. "This bedroom is _sweet_!"

"Too girly for me," Dan observed, eyeing the roses on the bed.

"Look at the nightstand! There's an old timeradio! It must be an antique!"

Amy watched as Nellie and Dan raced over to observe the radio. She walked over to the vanity. The mirror was covered with dust and cobwebs. A hand mirror glinted and caught Amy's eye. She picked it up and felt the carvings on the back side.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She turned the mirror over to see her reflection except…it wasn't Amy. The girl had the same red hair and green eyes, but she looked…prettier. Her hair was braided down the side and she was wearing a beautiful dress that all the guys would die if they saw her. The ring around her neck glistened.

"T-this is n-not m-me," Amy stuttered. She never remembered herself looking like a princess.

"Of course it is," whispered a feminine voice about 10 years old. "It's you underneath your shy appearance."

Amy tensed. She felt warm fingers squeezing her shoulders, but it wasn't Dan or Nellie. They were still examining the radio.

"Your l-lying," Amy whispered. "It's not me; I'm s-sure of it."

"Why won't you believe me?" the voice replied. "Look at those eyes, they are yours."

Amy stared at her reflection. She felt herself being drowned in the eyes. It was like her eyes were hypnotizing her…

_Wake up Amy!_ she thought. _What's happening?_

Amy tried pinching herself awake, and it didn't work. The only sound she could hear was the voice.

"Do you want to be that girl?" the voice taunted. "I can make it happen."

_No!_ Amy screamed silently, but her voice didn't cooperate.

"Sure," she said.

"I just need the ring…on that chain." Amy felt fingers around her neck, and then realize it was hers!

_This person - whoever she is - is a Vesper!_ Amy thought. _She's going to take the ring and it will be my fault!_

The eyes in the mirror bore into Amy. She felt hypnotized and began pulling the ring off the chain.

* * *

><p>Ian pulled his sister into a room and crouched down.<p>

"Ow! Ian, stop pulling me!" Natalie yelped.

"Sorry, I heard a scream down the hallway, and…" Ian couldn't finish the sentence.

Natalie shivered. "Okay, but where are we? I still can't see!"

As if by magic, the lights turned on and they came face to face with… the toilet.

"Ew!" cried Natalie as she stood up from the floor. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Ian stood up and pulled the door handle.

_Huh?_ Ian thought. He remembered he left the door ajar, and now it's locked.

"What's wrong Ian?" Natalie asked worriedly. "We're stuck right?"

Ian sighed. "Yes, is there another way out?"

"Um, yes," Natalie replied. "It's a little risky." She pointed to a trapdoor against the wall above the bathtub.

Ian shrugged. "I don't think that's a problem. We climbed into the bathtub and reach for the latch. When, it opens we'll climb out and be free," he told his sister.

Natalie gulped. "You think it's easy because you haven't seen the bathtub yet," she whispered.

Ian glanced at the bathtub. It was an old-fashioned Victorian bathtub. The tub was also claw-footed. Ian walked over and peered in. What he saw almost made him cowered away. The bathtub was filled with wet sand and mud. The color was yellow and it made Ian feel sick.

_No one had lived in this house for years!_ he thought. _How is the bathtub filled?_

Out loud he said, "We'll just step in. Nothing can go wrong." Ian tried to stay positive, but this whole scenario was scaring him.

"_In that waste_?" Natalie screeched. "My outfit will be ruined!"

"_Do you want to get out_?" yelled Ian. He regained his dignity and gingerly stepped into the yellow waste. Ian motioned to Natalie. Natalie closed her eyes and stepped in.

"There's no floor!" she cried. "What happening?"

Ian didn't feelthe bottom of the bathtub either. They both started treading… the yellow mess.

_I have to get out!_ Ian thought. He reached up to pull the latch, but it kept moving higher and higher.

_Wait! How is it moving higher? It's a trapdoor! Unless…_

"Ian!" Natalie cried out. "Stop kicking me! I'm sinking!"

Ian looked over at Natalie. The yellow mess was up to her neck.

"I'm not kicking you! I was-" Ian felt someone grab his ankle and pulled him down.

_So ___that's___ why I couldn't reach the latch,_ he thought. He kicked the person's hands off his ankle, and then lunged for the latch. The trapdoor opened letting in a gust of air.

He grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. Ian noticed one of his loafers was missing, but no damage was done.

"NATALIE!" he yelled. "Grab my hand!"

Natalie reached up and Ian grabbed her. He started pulling her up, but the person on the opposite side pulled her down again.

"Ow!" howled Natalie. Ian pulled her harder and helped her out through the trapdoor.

Natalie was a sloppy mess and both of her heels were missing. They were back in another hallway, but it must have been the second floor.

"Come on," whispered Ian, pulling Natalie behind him.

"I can't run, my ankles hurt," Natalie whispered back.

Ian glanced down and saw her ankles red and swollen. There were also the shapes of small fingers. The person must have pulled too hard and she or he had left a mark.

"We have to run; the person might come after us!" Ian whispered urgently.

Natalie gulped and nodded. Together they ran down the long hallway, Natalie grimacing with every step. Before they turned a corner, Ian heard a little girl's voice.

"_Noooooooooooooooooooo—"_

**So? Were you scared? I guess not. -_- Did you like it? These were my only scary ideas and now I have to do research for the next chapter! *opens horror book* It might take long. I'm going to make the Cahills stay in this mansion for a week! Please comment and CC is appreciated! :D**


End file.
